What If There Was A God Empress As Well
by Mr. Fluffymuffin
Summary: What if the shamans went about things a different was with different results. My first try at writing so... If anyone likes this idea and wants to use it, go right ahead. You can probably do way better than I can
1. Things begin to change

Something was wrong. It started when the first among them failed to return, as was normal. After hunting for asnwers they realized the worst had hapened: their souls were being preyed upon by entities. Malicious entities. The kind that would see the world burn, the kind that care not for morals or reason or eaven the laws of natue. The kind that are pure Chaos.

So they began to plan, and plot. They spread word, naming the entites and warning people of the danger of such entities. The fear spread, and the newly named daemons found it hard if not impossible to gain a foothold. Every once in a while, one would get through and further cement the peoples fears of them. The people, in their fears and hopes turned to the ones who weilded the same powers the daemons did, the ones they called shamans.

The shamans protected humanity, guided them, saved them from the daemons, and did a damn good job of it. Yet while ey enjoyed success on one front, they still were preyed upon before they could reimcarnate as they had before. They developed a plan: as one would die another would join them, and together they could survive in the Sea of Souls to reincarnate. What they didnt plan for was the two becoming one in a new, shared form. And so the many gaurdians of humanity became fewer, more powerful, and over time enough had merged that to normal humans they were gods. They werent even half of what they could be.

When the merging began to become comon among the shamans, some interesting trends began to occur. Every so often a new shaman was born, and each generation was more powerful and fewer in number. Eventualy they stoped being born altogether, and another wouldnt be seen for another 20,000 years at least. Another trend, and the more important one, was that the male shamans merged with other male shamans, and the same with the female ones. Instead of creating one supreme being to be the pinachle and gaurdian of mankind as was originaly considered and discarded, two beings were created. Each one as powerful as the original plan called for. Instead of one god to guide humanity, there was now a god and a goddess.


	2. Through the years

Years passed, and as humanity grew, so to did the new beings. Almost instantly they were aware of each other, and became aware they shared the same origin and purpose. Once they met in person after one hundred years of wandering, they began to plan.

They were aware of the danger that the Sea of Souls and the entities within presented. They felt the slumbering giants that would one day become the greatest threat to everything. Their soulution was to shield mankind from them, creating a barrier between them and the Sea of Souls that could keep the daemons out. They were aware of how the slumbering gods gained power through belief and actions in their name or domain of influence, so they sought to starve them of it.

They had no idea how to even go about such a thing. A barrier was straightfoward, let everything but the daemons in. It was a completely new challenge to take peoples beleifs in a concept like the ones the slumbering giants seemed to embody and keep them from reaching the giants and makingthem stronger.

They turned to the one place that may hold the answers: the Sea itself. The two searched for decades before they found a hint of an idea. As their souls sailed the Sea they found something... new. It was a race, with a connection to each other that let thm use the Sea of Souls but not be used by its inhabitants. The two were intrigued at the notion, and repuled that something so unique and powerful was tainted with pure, uncontroled agression.

The two used their superior intelects to study this field so that they could make one for their own. It took nearly five hundred years from when they started their search before they had their creation ready. It would be their first creation, and arguably the greatest and most important. They made a field, one that conected all of humanity, powered by their beliefs in themselves and each other. As long as mankind lived, they would be free of daemons.

This field would become what some would call mellennia in the future the collective subconscious of humanity. This allowed the two to guide humanity through their subconscious, and resulted in the common myths, beliefs, and archetypes that many would notice one day.

When they initialy created the field, they used their own power as the initial spark to power it and anchored it to themselves. The hope was that it would alow them to keep up with humanity's development and help if needed. The immortal status of the two didnt hurt, which ensured it would always be there as long as they were.

As time passe the two gaurdians realized that they were gettng power and changing due to the field. They quickly realized that their connection to the field had turned them into living gods of humanity. They had become like the sleeping giants in the Sea of Souls, but in the real world.

Over time they began to change with peoples beliefs, the male at one point would be the one who fights off the daemons while the female would nurture humanity, and by the end they both shared roles but drifted to certain things based on their own preferences.

As the aeons passed, the two nameless gods of humanity guided their charges from the shadows. They were the geniuses, the saints, the prophets, the leaders that people needed, all to guide mankind down the path that led to the survival of mankind. But the sleeping gods still woke, and they still were able to influence enough to affect humanity.

As the humans recovered, the two nameless guardians began to plan once more, but this time they planned to reveal themselves and unite mankind under one banner. Now they just had to wait for the right moment. Until then though, they will stay in the shadows and maybe they won't ever need to reveal themselves if everything goes right.


End file.
